


Oliver Who?

by Devil_In_Disguise



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, You can't fight a stray Joe wandering in your mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_In_Disguise/pseuds/Devil_In_Disguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Barry is ranting under Bivolo's rage influence he mentions a man named Oliver. Joe has never heard Barry talking about any Oliver before. So who is he? </p><p>Just a quick drabble that got stick in my head and wouldn't get out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oliver Who?

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't very long but Joe entered my mind and wouldn't leave me the hell alone so I had to get it out. Also I totally didn't write this a week ago and wait for the Flash season one to be on Netflix today so I could make sure I got the exact conversation between Joe and Barry right since I couldn't find it on youtube, even though, most likely, no one other than me gives a shit if it's exactly word for word or not.
> 
> Barry: She totally did.  
> Me: You shut up, or I'll-  
> Barry: You'll what. I'm the fastest man alive. What could you possibly do to me?  
> Me: I'll write a smut fic of you paired with Harrison Wells and Malcolm Merlyn at the same time!  
> Barry: You wouldn't.  
> Me: Try me.  
> Barry: Well, I can stop you from doing that with my secret weapon.  
> Me: What secret wea-  
> Barry: Oliver, Devil_In_Disguise is threatening to write smut about me with someone other than you.  
> Me: Oh shit.  
> Oliver: WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!? I'VE BEEN MEANING TO GET SOME EXTRA TARGET PRACTICE IN!
> 
> I'm hiding under my desk now. Enjoy the story! And yay for Flash S2 tonight! Hope I live that long!

Joe West is not having a good few days.

First this new metahuman robs a bank for five hundred grand and leaving a bunch of rage addled civilians in his wake. Then when he gets tracked to his storage unit he turns one of the officers and Barry has to come to the rescue. Then said officer ends up with two arrows in him, marking the arrival of the Starling City Vigilante in Central. Then Barry refuses to listen to him and Dr. Wells when they tell him that the ‘Arrow’ is bad news, and to make matters worse, Joe certainly doesn’t need his son’s brilliant mind to see that Barry’s falling hard for the so-called hero. Then the psycho put an arrow through the storage manager to get Bivolo’s name and Barry still won’t accept that he’s a bad guy. Then Barry goes after Bivolo and get himself whammied, and now he’s yelling at Joe after nearly getting himself fired with the way he was talking to Captain Singh.

“Have you lost your mind?” He questions Barry exasperatedly, admittedly not the first time he’d directed those words at his son, but it had been a while. “I’m so sick of Singh talking to me like that.” Barry exclaims, and while Joe isn’t exactly a big fan of the way Singh treats Barry at times either, someone has to be the voice of reason. “He’s still our boss. Now, I know you’re upset about losing Bivolo-“ Joe starts only to be heatedly cut off by his son. “Wait, wait. You’re just like him. Like Wells and Oliver and everyone else my whole life that didn’t think I could get the job done. Do you wanna help me, Joe? You wanna help me? Get my dad out of prison. You helped put him there, didn’t you?”

And goddamn if that didn’t hurt in so many ways.

“Barry, I need you to calm down.” Joe tries, but Barry doesn’t even seem to be registering his words. “Why don’t we both take a ride to S.T.A.R Labs?” He suggests but his son roughly pushes him away, shocking Joe.

Barry’s yelled at him, run away from him, and thrown the occasional insult his way but he’s never tried to physically harm him in any way, it’s just not who he is. This anger, this willingness to lash out, is not natural, not Barry.

“I’m calm, okay? When I am not calm, you’ll know.” Barry’s eyes glowed a sickening shade of red as he said the last two word in a threatening tone that sounded wrong, hell even looked wrong, coming out of his son’s mouth.

Barry Allen was not scary. He could do some scary things with his powers and his scientific knowledge, and his utter lack of self-preservation had certainly scared Joe a number of times, but up until this moment, if you’d asked Joe if Barry Allen could ever be, under any circumstances, a scary person, he’d have laughed in your face. But as his eyes glowed with that devilish color, Joe was scared of Barry Allen.

And as Barry turned and stalked away, he could only think of two things. First and foremost, how the hell are they going to fix this? And secondly…

Who the **hell** is Oliver?

 

 

Hours later both of his questions are answered.

They fix his son by using some science involving a truck with multicolored disco lights (why S.T.A.R Labs even has the thing he hasn’t a clue, but he’s grateful for it), with a little help from the man in green he was so desperate to send away, and he is barely able to force himself to swallow his pride and thank the ‘hero’ for helping to save his son.

It isn’t that he isn’t grateful, he just wished he didn’t have anything to be grateful to the Hood for. But. He would do anything to save his son, even if it’s saving him from himself. Barry is thankfully back to normal (well as normal as Barry Allen will ever be anyway), and Joe prays he never has to see that terrifying side of him ever again. Barry Allen is not meant to be scary, no matter how powerful he may be. Barry is meant to be lovable, and energetic, and kind, and caring, and a bright light that can illuminate the darkest of places, and just Barry.

As for Oliver. He’s Oliver Queen, also known as The Arrow. And isn’t that just great? His incredible, kind-hearted son is falling for not only a psychotic Vigilante who has murdered more than a few people but also a man who has a reputation as wide as the Nile for being a manipulative playboy who sleeps with anyone that breathes and then drops them like yesterday’s trash the next morning.

And that night, when Joe is driving Barry back to his hellhole of an apartment, he talks about Oliver the whole way. How he’s so strong, and brave, and amazing in every way. His eyes light up and he has a smile on his face that Joe has never seen before, not even for Iris. If Joe had any doubts about Barry’s feelings, they disappeared faster than The Flash could run a mile.

Joe will not allow it. Like he said, he will do anything to save his son, even if it’s saving him from himself, especially if it’s saving him from himself. There has to be a way to make Barry see that loving the Arrow, loving Oliver, will only end with him getting hurt. He can put a stop to this. He has to put a stop to this. He will put a stop to this.

 

 

It’s a week later when Barry at his house for dinner that Caitlin calls from Starling to tell Barry that Oliver needs his help. She hasn’t even gotten the full sentence out before his son takes off running, ready to do anything for the man who is the Vigilante, the Arrow, his hero, his _Oliver_.

It’s then Joe realizes that he’s already too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: PLEASE, PLEASE, I'M SORRY!!!  
> Oliver: SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!  
> Me: I'LL WRITE SOME SMUT FOR YOU AND BARRY!  
> Oliver: THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID THE LAST TIME!  
> Me: PLEASE, I'VE BEEN BUSY! REAL LIFE SUCKS, BUT IT HAS TO COME FIRST! AND YOU KNOW I'VE BEEN WORKING HARD ON THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS OF MY OLIVARRY CHAPTER STORY!  
> Oliver: THAT STORY IS DARK AND PUTS MY BARRY THROUGH A LOT OF SHIT!  
> Me: We Olivarry fans do love our angst. BUT I'LL PUT IN A SMUT CHAPTER AND THERE'S A HAPPY ENDING, I SWEAR!  
> Oliver: Fine. But you also have to put up at least one smut one shot before the third episode of Flash or I'm coming back after you.  
> Me: That sounds doable.  
> Oliver: And never threaten my Barry again.  
> Me: Of course.  
> Barry: Thank for saving me from the mean fanfic writer Oliver, you are my hero as usual. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all liked the story, as always reviews are greatly appreciated as the motivate me and help me grow as an author. And don't forget to watch Flash tonight! I'm so excited! See you soon, and Never Stop Writing!


End file.
